The present disclosure relates to toners. In particular, the present disclosure relates to toner additives comprising taggant materials for security applications.
The development of printing techniques that enable security is desirable for anti-counterfeiting, brand protection, and security packaging applications. Various means of including taggant materials for such applications have been developed. For example, infrared taggant materials have been incorporated within the core toner particle structure during the emulsion aggregation process. Other means of incorporating taggant materials include encapsulating toner particles with taggant material or using taggant particle aggregates in conjunction with toner.